Please, Say I love you
by Yamato Tachibana
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak yang hiperaktif ini terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan banyak di gandrungi wanita tetapi dia melihat mereka semua sama tidak ada yang Spesial kecuali seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Seorang perempuan pendiam di sekolah yang selalu menyendiri dan bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman teman di kelas maupun di sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Say I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura slight Inuzuka Kiba x Hyugaa Hinata**

**Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto anak yang hiperaktif ini terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan banyak di gandrungi wanita tetapi dia melihat mereka semua sama tidak ada yang Spesial kecuali seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Seorang perempuan pendiam di sekolah yang selalu menyendiri dan bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman teman di kelas maupun di sekolahnya.**

**Warning Typo bisa berkeliyaran character bisa ooc dan rada abal abal ficnya**

**Mind to RnR?**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

"I was enchanted when we met at the first time I'm really love you at first sight. But you are so mysterious and I think you are interesting"

Pagi yang cerah di daerah tempat tinggalku, tetapi hal itu berubah saat negara api menyerang eh salah #plak saat orang paling berkuasa di rumah memanggilku bukan memanggil sih lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"Naruto bangun! Sudah jam 6" panggilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kaa-san"

"NA..RU..TO..! Cepat bangun atau kaa-san akan"

"Aku sudah bangun kaa-san"

Itulah rutinitas pagiku dengan kaa-san ku. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina sedangkan Tou-san ku bernama Namikaze Minato pengusaha ramen sukses di daerahku.

"Ohayou Naruto"sapa orang yang tak jauh berbeda denganku hanya saja memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan lebih berwibawa dari padaku.

"Ohayou tou-san" seraya menguap lebar karena masih ngantuk.

Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa aku memakai nama Uzumaki? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan anggapan orang jika aku memaikai nama Namikaze aku akan di perlakukan dengan lain. Seorang cowok ganteng #lemparsepatu seorang cowok hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam di dalam kelas.

"Kaa-san Tou-san ittekimasu"

"Itterashai Naruto hati hati dijalan"

"Iya kaa-san jangan berteriak seperti itu aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Aku langsung pergi karena takut kena semprot kemarahannya.

Aku sekolah di Konoha Gakuen sekolah yang terpandang karena mempunyai banyak murid yang berprestasi. Aku berada di kelas 11 C yang normal normal saja. Berbeda dengan 11 A mereka semua murid terpandai di sekolah ini. Cih penggolongan yang tak kusuka.

"Ohayou minna" dengan membuka pintu dan menunjukkan cengiran khasku.

Krik... Krik... (Itu suaranya jangkrik loh xD)

"Minna Ohayou!" Ucapku dengan nada yang kunaik'an

"Urusai, Naruto kau ini masih pagi berteriak teriak seperti orang gila saja" itu jawabannya? -_-

Aku sekelas dengan Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru. Mereka orang yang mungkin kuanggap saudara.

Saat jam istirahat pertama aku Hinata dan Kiba dari kantin sekolah. Dan sesuatu terjadi saat itu. Seorang perempuan, perempuan yang membuatku terpana orang yang menarik untukku dan aku akan mendapatkannya.

Flashback

"Oi Naruto kau kan lumayan terkenal nih di sekolah banyak cewek yang mengejarmu tergila gila padamu dengan dada yang besar yang merupakan sebuah harta untuk para pria seperti kita ini" Kiba yang berceloteh tentang payudara perempuan ini sangat tergila gila dengan payudara wanita yang besar.

"Hah? Aku belum menemukan yang kusuka lagian aku kurang suka dengan mereka" jawabku seraya menguap akibat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ano... Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak mulai mencari wanita yang kau i...damkan?" Hinata yang selalu tertunduk malu jika berbicara denganku.

"Aku masih belum menemukan yang pas Hinata-chan. Mungkin kau mau denganku? Hahahahaha" senang sekali saat menggoda Hinata mukanya seketika memerah saat aku menggodanya.

"Eh.. Etto kau kan sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri Naruto-kun"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Hinata"

"Naruto lihat saat mereka berjalan di atas tangga. Mereka membuat ku ingin melihatnya"

"Kiba jangan seperti anak kecil ah. Lagian ini di sekolah kau ingin masuk kantor BP lagi?."

"Ogah sih kalo itu. Wah liat liat jarang sekali ada yang memakai rok selutut mulai langka nih. Coba gue lihat"

"Oi Kiba jangan kelewatan Kiba sudah jangan" seraya mencegah Kiba.

Tiba tiba perempuan itu membalikkan badan dan menendang Kiba sontak aku langsung melindungi Kiba dan menahan tendangannya walaupun tanganku sakit.

"Ano Gomen Gomen aku ga.."

"Urusai! Aku tidak perduli apapun mati sana"

"Eh matte... Aku bener bener minta maaf"

"Aku tak peduli dengan kalian semua"

Cewek menarik. Pendiam dan misterius yang membuatku menyukainya.

"Eh Hinata-chan bukannya dia teman sekelas kita?"

"Eh iya dia Haruno Sakura cewek pendiam dan misterius di sekolah kita. Tidak pernah berbicara dan tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Itu saja yang ku tahu Naruto-kun. Nande?"

"Nandemonai Hinata-chan. Ayo kembali kekelas jam istirahat juga sudah hampir selesai."

Akan ku ingat nama itu. Perempuan yang sangat menarik. Mungkin akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

**Tsuzuku...**

**Hai perkenalkan aku author baru disini #bungkuk-bungkuk ya walaupun sudah punya akun ini agak lama tapi baru bisa buat ini :3 :D oh iya tolong bantuannya juga ya kalo ada yang salah sama cerita yang Gaje ini. Pilih genre romance tapi ga tau romancenya bisa kerasa apa engga ^^**

**Boleh ngasih saran buat chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk nge review juga :D. Sekian sekian makasih :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Say I Love You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura slight Inuzuka Kiba x Hyugaa Hinata**

**Genre : Romance(?) Humor(?)**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto anak yang hiperaktif ini terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan banyak di gandrungi wanita tetapi dia melihat mereka semua sama tidak ada yang Spesial kecuali seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Seorang perempuan pendiam di sekolah yang selalu menyendiri dan bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman teman di kelas maupun di sekolahnya.**

**Warning Typo bisa berkeliyaran character bisa ooc dan rada abal abal ficnya**

**Mind to RnR?**

Its time to review

**Mizu Miu chan** : Makasih makasih udah mau baca walaupun ku paksa makasih juga buat masukannya :3 mungkin chapter ini udah bisa lebih bagus dari pada kemaren

**Yuki no Fujisaki : **yah ini chapter terbarunya tapi ga tau mungkin kecepetan apa engga moga suka

**Yuka Namikaze Namikaze Sholkhan lutfisyahrizal : **udah di lanjut nih moga suka sama chap baru ya

**Nyuga totong : **maaf ini pairnya cuman narusaku kalo naruhina kemungkinan ga bisa soalnya hinata pair sama kiba terus itu ceritanya nyambungnya sama sakura kalo hinata engga pas

**Oke Happy Reading Minna!**

Chapter 2

Sakura

**Naruto POV**

Perempuan yang menarik. Semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku terpana rambut pink yang sebahu, mata hijau yang menyegarkan hatiku serta muka manisnya itu membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Mungkinkah aku suka dengannya? Tidak mungkin aku baru melihatnya bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya.

**Normal POV**

"Naruto kau tidak apa apa? Maaf ini salahku karena bertindak tanpa memikirkan hal sesudahnya." Kiba kelihatannya khawathir padaku.

"Kau sih bertindak sesuka hatimu untung saja hanya tanganku yang ditendangnya. Jika dia menendang yang lain itu bahaya untukku baka!" Aku tidak tahan melihat sahabatku yang sifat bodohnya melebihi kebodohanku ini.

"Na...ruto-kun kau beneran tidak apa apa? It..itu tanganmu luka karena sepatu Haruno-san. Biar ku obati tanganmu Naruto-kun"

"Ah Hinata-chan aku tidak apa apa kok. Beneran tidak apa apa kok."

Sebenarnya tendangan Sakura itu sangat kuat untung aku kuat untuk menahannya. Baru kali ini aku di tendang seorang wanita.

**Sakura POV**

Menyebalkan mereka menyebalkan aku benci dengan tingkah mereka. Aku benci untuk memikirkan ini. Ini membuatku muak. Tapi aku merasa bersalah dengan pemuda berambut blonde itu karena mendapat tendanganku.

**Normal POV**

Jam pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi para siswa mulai berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing. Terlihat seorang cewek di loker sedang mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "Tendanganmu kuat sekali tanganku rasanya sakit banget. Mungkin jika tak kutahan aku mungkin sudah pulang dari sini."

Perempuan itu kaget saat membaca surat itu, dia terpana saat seseorang yang mendekatinya untuk menyapanya.

"Domo Haruno Sakura san. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto cowok yang tadi kau tendang masih ingat bukan?"

"Oh.. Jadi kau yang ku tendang tadi maaf aku tidak sengaja. Ini plester untukmu maaf."

"Wah kau memberikannya untuk ? Wah terimakasih kau perhatian padaku Sakura-san"

Mataku terbelalak saat dia menunjukkan satu renteng plester. Aku jadi malu sendiri karena terlalu PD.

"Eh ternyata kau membawa banyak ya? Kau persiapan sekali"

"Iya. Permisi"

Ternyata Sakura bukanlah orang yang menjengkelkan, dia hanya kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Sepulang sekolah Sakura tidak langsung pulang. Dia pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah untuk memberi makan kucing yang ia pelihara.

"Hai Mio sudah lapar ya? Ini ini aku beri makan dulu ya. Sudah? Tumben sekali makanmu sedikit? Apakah kau sakit? Oh aku pulang dulu ya Mio"

Tanpa disadari ternyata Naruto mengikuti Sakura ke belakang gedung sekolah dia baru ternyata Sakura sangat baik kepada hewan dan terlihat menyayanginya.

**Sakura POV**

Hah aku akan pulang dulu untuk kerja paruh waktu. Sepertinya aku sedang di ikuti? Tidak tidak mungkin hanya perasaanku. Hah akhirnya sampai juga. Aku pergi ke belakang untuk mengganti seragam sekolahku menjadi seragam kerja. Pengunjung lumayan ramai hari ini. Hingga salah satu pengunjung mengunjungi toko sebelum akhirnya toko tutup. Dan aku pamit terhadap Tsunade san pemilik toko tempat kerjaku.

**Normal POV**

Senja hari itu Sakura pulang seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi dalam raut mukanya Sakura terlihat bersalah kepada Naruto dan di lain sisi dia merasa mereka memang harus mendapatkannya. Itu merupakan hari yang tidak disukai Sakura.

Tak terasa Sakura sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dan dia langsung masuk tanpa memberi salam.

Krieek...(Itu suara pintu x3)

"Sakura mana Tadaimanya?" Kata Ibunya.

"Tadaima Kaa-san" denan nada yang malas.

"Okaerii Sakura-chan? Nande? Kau keliatannya seperti sakit?"

"Tidak Kaa-san aku baik baik saja. Air hangatnya sudah siap Kaa-san? Aku ingin pergi mandi untuk melepaskan penatku"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Itu hampir hangat kau ganti baju dulu" jawab Kaa-san ku dengan nada yang hangat.

"Haiiiii... Kaa-san baiklah aku ganti dulu."

Mungkin kau ingin tahu kenapa hanya ada ibu di rumah Sakura? Ayahnya meninggal saat dia berumur 9 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi ke luar negeri.

**Flasback**

Di bandara

"Tou-chan Tou-chan kalo pulang nanti aku minta boneka barbie yang gede yah"

Permintaan seorang anak perempuan yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan hadiah saat pulang nanti

"Baik baik putri Tou-chan yang tersayang ini nanti Tou-chan bakal bawa boneka barbie yang buaaanyak oke?"

"Iya Tou-chan jangan lupa yaaaa."

Dan saat itu pun Tou-chan dari Sakura mulai masuk ke pesawat dimana dia akan berangkat ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri acara perusahaan di Amerika. Sebelum berangkat pun dia sempat mencium istri dan anak tercintanya.

"Hime jaga putri kita baik baik ya saat aku pergi. Terus untuk Sakura-hime jangan nakal ya jangan bikin Kaa-san menangis atau marah oke nanti Tou-chan kasih baju yang buaaaanyak. Janji?"

"Oke Tou-chan Sakura janji. Hati hati ya Tou-chan. Tou-chan jangan nakal juga ya disana."

Setelah itu dia berangkat dan pesawat yang dinaikinya lepas landas. Tak berapa lama ada berita menggemparkan Jepang. Kabarnya pesawat yang mengangkut para pengusahaa ke Amerika itu jatuh di Laut dan tidak ditemukan saat di lakukan pencarian. Ibu Sakura yang melihat berita itu pun menangis tersdedu-sedu dan Sakura yang masih kecil tak tahu apa apa telah kehilangan ayah tercintanya.

**End Of Flashback**

"Sakura-chan airnya sudah siap kalau ingin mandi cepatlah sebelum airnya dingin!"

Panggilan dari ibunya yang berada di dapur. Sakura pun bergegas pergi mandi untuk melepas penatnya.

"Baik Kaa-san aku mandi" jawabku di dalam kamar mandi.

Di sisi yang lain Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan setiap bagian dari tubuh Sakura. Dia tidak bisa tidur untuk sementara karena dia masih terpana karena Sakura. Saat enak sedang melamun sang penguasa di rumah Namikaze memanggil Naruto tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya teriakan maut darinya keluar dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"Naruto? Saatnya makan"

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang di panggil.

"Naruto saatnya makan. UZUMAKI NARUTO CEPAT MAKAN ATAU KAA-SAN AKAN MEMBUATMU TAK BISA MAKAN"

Teriakan maut itu pun membuat Naruto tersadar dan langsung pergi ke meja makan dengan tergesa gesa. Saat di meja makan pun Naruto yang biasanya lahap menyantap makannya sekarang hanya memainkan sendok dan garpunya tanpa memakan makanannya.

"Naruto? Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin."

Tak ada jawaban dari Uzumaki muda ini dia tetap memainkan sendok dan garpunyam

"NA..RU..TO! Makan atau kau akan puasa selama seminggu!"

"Eh baik Kaa-san aku makan aku makan"

Setelah selesai makan akhirnya Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**Naruto POV**

Sialan aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya besok ahhh kenapa aku tidak minta nomer hpnya tadi sialan sialan. Ah aku tidur saja kali aja bisa ketemu di mimpi hahahahaha. Semoga aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kami-sama tolong aku mendapatkannya.

**Yah kolom dari Author B-)**

**Yahahaha balik lagi nih walau pun updatenya kecepetan dan dapet ide waktu habis presentasi di kelas ide ide muncul sendiri :3 dan mungkin update chapternya ga menentu soalnya kalo ada waktu + ada wifi id mungkin bisa update terus :D.**

**Oh iya jangan lupa tinggalin review juga buat nambah cerita di chap yang baru :D jangan sampe bosen mbacanya #kedipkedip. Oh iya udah dulu ya Jaa :D**

**TTD**

**Author terkece #plak terganteng #plak terbaik #plak author biasa aja :sfx tepuk tangan **

**Yamato Tachibana **


End file.
